icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 SIJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Superior International Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 15th season. Franchise changes *The plans to add a Kenora franchise were delayed at least one season as potential owners could not secure ice time for the 2015-16 season. The Superior International Junior Hockey League has explored communities in Minnesota, Wisconsin, Northwestern Ontario and possibly Northern Michigan in an effort to expand their league members. *On January 22, 2016 the SIJHL announced the addition of a conditional expansion team for the 2016-17 season to be based out of the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Thief River Falls, Minnesota. The team had already been approved by USA Hockey and was awaiting approval of Hockey Canada. Teams |} Standings The Dryden Ice Dogs were forced to forfeit a February 5th game against the Thunder Bay North Stars due to the use of an ineligible player. Dryden won the game 5-4 in a shootout but the team had used two midget aged affilate players in the game. Hockey Canada development rules allow for only one underage player to dress and compete in a junior A game. Dryden forfeits the 2 points and Thunder Bay is credited with a 1-0 win. All stats from the game will count however. The SIJHL stated Dryden cooperated in the investigation and deemed the offence to be inadvertent with no further action being taken. 2016 Bill Salonen Cup Playoffs Format All teams qualify with the 4th and fifth place teams playing a best-of-five quarterfinal series and the winner becoming the number four seed. The semifinals was best-of-seven series with the semifinal winners meeting for the Bill Salonen Cup. The playoff champion is also going to win the Jack Adams Trophy as the Hockey Northwestern Ontario junior champion but the trophy is not actually presented unless there is more than one league completing for the trophy. The playoff champion qualifies for the 2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup which is being held in Kirkland Lake, Ontario which includes the SIJHL, NOJHL, OJHL and the host Kirkland Lake Blue Devils. The winner of the Dudley Hewitt Cup will qualify for the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan hosted by the AJHL's Lloydminster Bobcats at the Centennial Civic Centre. Preliminary Round *English River Miners defeated Minnesota Iron Rangers *3 games to 2 (2-3 (ot), 1-5, 7-3, 6-4, 3-1) Semifinals *Fort Frances Lakers defeated English River Miners 4 games to none (7-4, 4-2, 5-1, 5-1) *Dryden Ice Dogs defeated Thunder Bay North Stars 4 games to 2 (3-2 (ot), 6-3, 2-3, 5-4 (ot), 2-4, 5-3) note: Game 3 of the Dryden-Thunder Bay series was suspended due to a power failure in the area with 16:05 left in the third period with Thunder Bay leading 3-2 and was resumed prior to game 4 also at Fort William Gardens. Final *Fort Frances Lakers defeated Dryden Ice Dogs * 4 games to 2 (2-6, 2-1, 1-4, 2-0, 6-5 (ot), 4-2) The Fort Frances Lakers qualify for the 2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup. The winner of the Dudley Hewitt Cup will qualify for the 2016 Royal Bank Cup. Category:2016 in hockey Category:SIJHL Seasons